The Eternity Code: The Extended Ending
by PhantomSpannah
Summary: After leaving Artemis at the end of 'The Eternity Code' to be mind-wiped, Holly flies to Tara to complete the Ritual, only to find that a certain besotted Fowl ahs left a message for her...


**AN: To make it clear: This was only ever intended as a quick fix – a favour to one of my mates – it was never intended to have much of a plot either – so don't criticise to harshly – this is a shocking example of my work – still if you like it, then that's fine too. Do not form opinions of my writing based on this!**

Holly landed at Tara, approximately 46 minutes later, having taken a brief detour around the grounds of Fowl Manor - talking it all in for the last time.

She landed at the foot of the great oak tree, lifted her helmet off her head and stooped to pick up a precious acorn.

"Holly?"

Swiveling around, the LEP Captain stared around in shock. How could anyone know she was there?

"Holly, it's Artemis."

She quickly spotted the machine strapped to the tree, sighing with relief and guessing that some hidden motion sensor had given her away. Holly waited for the sound recording to continue. It was good to hear his voice again.

"By the time you hear this, I will have been mind-wiped. I need to see you Holly - I have something I need to give to you. I couldn't do it with Foaly and Root there. So please, come and find me tomorrow at 8pm. I'll be expecting you - or rather, I won't! Please come, Holly."

Well, how could she refuse? It all sounded very intriguing, if not a little confusing. So this was why Captain Short has been perched in the large willow tree outside Artemis' window all night. Sighing with impatience, Holly mulled over the possibly repercussions of her actions - Root merely thought she had taken a day off - if only he knew where she was. She allowed a grin to etch itself over her face at the thought!

At last, eight o'clock rolled around, and Holy dropped delicately down from her perch and glided up to Artemis' window ledge. Hopping through the open window, she stepped into his room, with just a little trepidation. She sat down on his squashy bed and waited for him to put in an appearance.

Within seconds, he turned up, and seemed shocked to find a diminutive, auburn haired, pointy-eared female individual sitting on his bed. Holly grinned.

"Hello Artemis. You wanted to see me?"

And it all came rushing back to him. Total recall.

"Holly," he grinned, "I'm guessing that you got my message, then?"

Holly nodded.

"Ah, well," he continued, a slight flush rising in his cheeks. "Yes, I...um..."

He was lost for words for what was possibly the third time in his short life.

"What is it, Arty?" Holly asked.

"I…wanted to give you something. Um...well...here it is..."

Artemis closed the gap between them and kissed her softly on the lips.

She was so shocked that she jumped up and accidentally slapped his face away.

"Fowl! What...I mean...what...?" she said, speechless.

Clearly mortified, Artemis tried to explain.

"Well...I thought that...I don't know. I hoped that during our time together we might have become closer...I thought that I might even...um...like you as a bit more than just a friend...and I wanted to show you. But it's alright...you don't want to...I understand. Sorry, my fault."

Holly took a moment to take this all in. Fowl fancied her? If only he'd let her know before now. Now she had no option.

Sitting back down, she said, "I'm sorry, Artemis -"

"It's OK...I understand...I'm sorry...it won't happen again…" he interrupted.

"No, you don't understand, Artemis. I meant that...I'm sorry about this."

She placed three dainty elven digits across the red mark on his face. Blue sparks ran down her fingers and into his cheek. The bruise healed. So did Artemis' heart, as she leant forward and kissed the spot where the bruise had been.

"Oh...OK then," he muttered.

"Shh - don't speak. I don't have the words, so let me show you instead." She placed a hushing fingertip across his lips.

She kissed his cheek again and again, each time moving her mouth a little closer to his. He remained very still, shivering with pleasure at each gentle touch.

Then, suddenly, her lips met his - at first soft and sweet, they savored the taste of each other. Then Artemis responded with a slight groan as Holly darted her tongue into his mouth, brushing against his.

He put his arms around her and gently stroked her back, she in turn divided her wandering hands between his hair and underneath his shirt. Their kisses became wilder as the passion built - their hot mouths were now pressed tightly together in an all consuming, deep kiss. The next thing Holly knew, Artemis had maneuvered himself over her small frame and had her pressed down against the soft blankets, his hands now slipping beneath her top. She mewed into his mouth as he traced the outline of her bra, gently using one hand to undo the clasp.

Then, they were devoid of shirts and Artemis growled with pleasure as he felt her warm breasts pressed up against his chest. New passion arose within him and Holly groaned as she felt his hot tongue sliding across her left breast. He took her other breast in his spare hand and rubbed the soft skin, causing the nipple to become erect and hard against his palm. He took it into his mouth, suckling her and feeling her body twist underneath him. Her legs widened and suddenly, he found his crotch cradled between her thighs. He moaned as her hand brushed against his trousers.

No longer distracted by his sucking, Holly took advantage of the break to roll him over. Now on top she made short work of his trousers, and brushing her hand against his boxers, she felt him arch his back slightly. Grinning, she slipped his underwear off and then her own, glancing at him briefly - taking in his manhood jutting proudly from a nest of dark curly hair - before taking him into her mouth.

At once, Artemis was plunged into the deepest most intense pleasure he had ever experienced. Holly bobbed her head up and down, sliding him in and out, sucking on the tip as he moaned and groaned - fists clenched in her hair. Then suddenly it became too much and Holly felt him explode as a wonderful surge of release spread through his whole body.

After a brief, euphoric moment, he gained a grip on himself and flipped Holly over again. She giggled as he jumped on her, but her giggles soon gave way to groans as he placed two fingers inside of her. She panted, arching her body against him, and stopped him.

"Arty...please...I need you...now..." she panted, her voice thick with desire and love.

He needed no second request, and spread her legs wide as he positioned himself between them, at her entrance. He moved forward and kissed her deeply, sliding into her. They remained still for a moment, absorbed by their total connection, breath mingling as they fought for control.

Then he began to slide out and thrust back in as she thrust her hips into him. She quickly adjusted her rhythm, and met him with every stroke. Their bodies became one as he plunged in and out of her, faster, faster, faster, exchanging groans with each other until at last - completion - they moaned together as they came, Holly clawing at his back as she was sent into spasms of pleasure, Artemis collapsing onto her, his energy spent at the end of the act.

Later, they still lay there, their bodies and spirits entwined, a silent declaration of their love.


End file.
